


Never Once Complained

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Still Hunting, daddy!castiel, daddy!dean, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She has eyes just like her father’s, they are blue when skies are grey, and, just like him, she never stops, never takes the day for granted, works for everything that’s handed to her, never once complained."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Once Complained

Mary had simply come home and sat down on Dean’s bed in the motel room. She had not said a word to her fathers, who sat at the table with Sam, discussing the latest hunt. Castiel got up before Dean did, coming to kneel in front of his daughter.

“What is bothering you?” Castiel asked softly. His eyes were the exact same color as Mary’s, and something about that made Dean want to protect them very fiercely any time they were together. 

“It is nothing, Father.” Mary said quietly, looking down at her hands gathered in her lap. Castiel reached out and took those hands in his own, and Mary turned her face up to look at him.

“You may tell me.” Castiel reminded her. “I will not be angry with you.”

Mary hesitated for a moment, and Dean wanted to come over, but something told him not to break the fragileness of what was happening. Even Sam was looking on with something more than curiosity as Mary threw herself into her father’s arms.

“I love you, Father.” Mary told Castiel, her voice muffled by his neck and his coat. Castiel sat back on his calves and began to rub the girl’s small back in circles.

“As I love you, Mary. It’s all okay, I promise.” Castiel bent his head down and kissed his daughter’s dark hair softly. “Wasn’t it a beautiful day today?”

“It was.” Mary said, a quiet laugh escaping her. “Thank you, Father.”

“Thank you. You make the day more beautiful.” Castiel said softly. Mary quieted and let herself be held, as six-year-olds are wont to do. Dean said nothing, but reminded himself to hug Mary a little longer before she went to bed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
